


Detroit: Become Omega

by Peach_song



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_song/pseuds/Peach_song
Summary: ABOHank / Connor





	1. Chapter 1

滴滴。滴滴滴。

这里是Connor，请讲。

嘿，Connor，我是Hank……嘶嘶……听着，我收到嫌犯的资料了……嘶嘶……你现在到目的地了吗？

我到了。

听好了，千万不要独自行动。他是一个……你不要……仿生人……omega……嘶嘶……撤退……该死，信号……嘶嘶……

Hank？

……

 

RK800看着彻底没了信号的手机，沉思了三秒，决定假装没接到这个电话。

从Hank留下的残缺不全的消息来判断，这位alpha副警应该是想要自己尽快撤退；但自己可不是一台千依百顺的机器。经过名为Connor的人格意识的判断，RK800认为独自继续任务才是最佳的选择。

——尽管他作为一台机器，似乎也从没有理睬过Hank的指令。

“抱歉了，副警长，我回来会请你喝酒的。两杯。”Connor嘟囔道。

这次任务的危险程度经过警局判断后为B级，这也是Connor做出继续前进的判断根据之一：未侦测到致命危险。

案件的起因是上星期警局接到的一位作家的报案，他的alpha保镖被绑架了。

制造仿生人零件所用的无一不是价格昂贵的材料，自从CyberLife问世开始，偷盗、抢劫乃至绑架的事件便屡有发生。

绑架女性或者beta、omega仿生人的难度比较低，因此绑架案受害者一般都以家政用仿生人为主。可上周丢失的却是一个男性alpha家用保镖仿生人，且嫌犯的反侦查意识很强，像是老手惯犯。

尽管如此，作为最先进最智能的警用仿生人RK800，Connor仍然根据嫌犯留下的蛛丝马迹一路追踪，一直找到了这里。Hank则是因为线索出现了分歧，因此前往了另一个地点。

原本的计划是：如果可以确定建筑内没有危险，Connor就要独自进入建筑搜查线索；不然，则必须等待支援以后才能决定。

Connor非常随意地自行认定没有危险后，便抬头望了望犯人躲藏的地方。这是一座足足有两层楼的大工厂，像是被废弃很久了。附近的一扇窗户大开着，下面的草有被压过的痕迹。

他判断了一下窗口和地面的距离，微微后退几步，随后，如同一只猎豹般骤然暴起。助跑加上起跳时的冲击力非常大，一口气将他送上了离地足有三米高的窗口。

他稳稳地站到了窗口，低头环视房间——这是一个落了灰尘的工作间，看上去很久没有被使用过。仿生人皱起眉，额角的LED黄灯微闪。

【检测到：omega信息素。浓度：0.2%。 身份：不明。年龄：不明。气味种类：不明。……】

看来，敌人之中至少有一个omega。

Alpha信息素对omega的影响力十分强大，凭借自己的信息素，他能够迅速定位到omega猎物的具体方位。经过半秒的思考运算后，Connor手指抵住后颈，打开了信息素开关。

在早期，仿生人是不具备性别的；但随着功能的完善，仿生人变得越来越“类人”，三种性别和各自对应的信息素自然也被添加到了仿生人模块上。

警用仿生人的性别一般是Alpha。Alpha强大的信息素在必要时可以用来慑服比自己弱小的Alpha犯罪者，以及用来安抚一些惊慌失措的omega受害者。况且，信息素是最强大的雷达，只要展开搜索力场，他就能感应到一定范围内所有omega的位置。

仿生人的行为由中央处理器控制，因此并不会受到信息素过多的干扰。这部分模块的功能在90%的仿生人身上都是默认关闭的——剩下10%是夜总会的情趣工作者。

很快，具有侵略性的alpha信息素顿时充满了狭小的房间。年轻的警官没有检测到自己的猎物，他拿起枪，推开门朝走廊上走去。

Connor在到来前已经下载了工厂的完整地图。他在短短几秒内得到了所有猎物能够躲藏的地点，将它们放进一个无向加权图，并且计算了一条从当前位置出发、遍历所有节点的长度最短的路径。

在很长一段时间内，整个工厂都弥漫着属于仿生人的毫不收敛的信息素，期间只能听得到皮鞋的踢踏声不断在寂静的夜里回响。

警官来到了底楼的接待室。在他的遍历算法里，这是最后一个节点。他调整了一下呼吸，握紧手枪，心中默数了三秒钟，随后用肩膀狠狠地顶开了铁制大门。

“Don't Move!”他吼道，举枪瞄准前方。

然而，入目的房间里却是空无一人。Connor一愣——这不应该。警用仿生人的信息素无论是范围还是灵敏度都非常高，他的搜索范围几乎覆盖了钢厂的所有区域。

对于每一个他经过的顶点，alpha警官无差别搜索了所有临近的节点，可不要说omega了，就连一个生物的气息都没有找到！

唯一的解释就是……对方隐藏了自己的信息素。

可既然如此，那为什么在工作间里又会留下这么明显的线索？

Connor的CPU飞速地运转，他睁着一双明亮的眼角，黄灯明明灭灭地闪烁着。

异变突生。

【警告！检测到未知成分。不建议吸收。】

【警告，信息素模块故障。】

关闭信息素模块！Connor下意识地摸上自己的后脖颈，但未知成分已经侵入了他的循环系统，额头的LED灯迅速发出不祥的红光。

滴滴！滴滴滴！

平时引以为傲的灵敏生物元件反而成了置他于险地的帮凶。红灯疯狂地交替闪烁，他的手僵在半空，随后无力地垂了下去。

在停止运行前，Connor的声学元件最后接受到的信息，是一个男人低沉的笑声。

“RK800？这可是个难得的好材料啊……”

 

++

 

【RK800启动。】

【执行自我检测。】

【电池余量充足。】

【中央处理器运行正常。】

【光学元件运行正常。】

【声学元件运行正常。】

……

Connor猛地睁开眼。

被关闭前的记忆还停留在他的储存器里，历历在目。仿生人警惕地检测周围环境——这里是他被打昏前所在的那个接待室。他还好好的，记忆完整，四肢健全，没有被格盘，没有被拆解，也没有莫名其妙的灌输什么仇视人类的教条。

看上去好像一切都正常。

他想伸手去摸枪，却发现两只手都动弹不得。他这才发现自己的衣服被脱光了，身体在桌面上仰躺着。四肢则分别张开，被牢牢绑在茶桌的四条桌腿上。

“嗯……”Connor尝试挣动，却惊讶地发现以自己的力气，竟然无法挣开绳子。

——要知道，警用alpha仿生人的力量相当于一部战斗兵器，举国上下都是数一数二的。Connor检测了一下绳子的材质，发现只是最普通的麻绳，不禁感到更加意外。

“醒了吗，我的男孩？”

就在这时，一个男人的声音从头顶响起。Connor辨认出这是自己昏迷前听到的声音。

“你是谁？”他问，对方只是发出短促的笑声，没有回答，于是他又问，“你是上周仿生人失踪事件的制造者吗？”

男人笑道，“是的。哦，男孩，不必太拘束，我没有伤害他；当然，也不会伤害你。”

Connor注意到他用的是“He”而不是“It”，谈判专家的语气因此稍微缓和了一些，“这么说，你知道失踪仿生人在哪里吗？”他问道。

“我前天就已经释放他了……不过，看样子他是没有回家呢。”

男人走到了自己面前，Connor这才有机会看清他的面容。那是一张平淡无奇的脸，戴着眼镜，显得颇为斯文，笑容却显而易见的不怀好意。

网络被切断了，他没办法联网从数据库里搜寻他的个人信息，只能从拍摄到的影像里判断这个人的大致情况。

名字，未知；年龄，约四十岁；性别，Alpha；身高，5.5英尺。职业，初步判断是实验室工程师。

Connor默不作声地将数据录入库。他问道，“你知道他离开这里后去哪里了吗？”

男人似乎觉得很有意思，饶有兴致地答道，“腿长在他身上，我怎么知道他去了哪里？他变成Deviant了，不想回家，我还能硬把他押回去？”他的眼睛不断地在Connor漂亮修长的肢体上来回打量，但可惜的是仿生人似乎对 被扒光衣服、四肢张开被人看着这件事并不以为意。

这就是机器的好处了——即便是alpha， 只要将模块关闭，就能随时控制自己的行为不受生物本能影响。

在意识到问不出更多关于被害人的有用消息之后，Connor也并没有非常悲观，至少，嫌犯展现出了可交流的意向，并且对他的仿生人俘虏并不排斥，这是对案件侦破有利的。

“我刚刚检测到这里有一个omega。”仿生人说，“我找遍了整座房子都没有找到他，他在哪？”

男人不禁噗嗤一笑，“你在工作间闻到的那个？我不是说过了，我不知道吗。”

额角黄灯跳了跳，Connor硬邦邦地说，“我说的是omega，不是被你绑架的保镖。”

“你在询问omega信息素的来源，那就是他。”

“可他是个alpha……”

“他曾是个alpha。”男人纠正道。


	2. Chapter 2

“他曾是个alpha。”

他说完这句话的瞬间，Connor的瞳孔微微放大，表情出现了细微的扭曲。

似乎对仿生人掩饰不及的错愕非常满意，男人不禁志得意满地微笑起来。

“他为什么不愿意回去？——当然啦，他变成了omega，他为什么还要回去呢？等着被他的beta主人报废掉吗？”

那张状似文雅的脸上露出了掩藏得很好的狂热，“他是我的作品，我调出了他的味道，CyberLife那样白开水一样的信息素根本没有可比性。等着看吧，他能迷得那些愚蠢的alpha们神魂颠倒。”

“你的……”Connor谨慎地重复道。

“是的，我制作的。”男人说，他用歌剧一样的咏叹调说，“我做了二十年的研究——Omega性别改造手术，终于成功了。你知道这是一项多么伟大的实验吗？你知道它对于信息素学的研究意义有多么巨大吗？”

“……那的确是很伟大的成就。”判断出面前的人精神状态不稳定，Connor小心翼翼的选择措辞，“我想，你可以直接发表它，而不是在大街上随意绑架……”

“研究院却不让我发表，并且封杀了我的研究成果。”男人漠然地说，但他看上去对此并不以为意，“好在，我还能在仿生人身上进行这项实验。毕竟无论我对你们做什么，都不会影响医疗道德伦理法案。”

Connor的LED灯乱跳，刚刚的讯息有点超过他处理器的承受范围。处理器油然而生一种极度不祥的预感，他突然想要摸一摸自己脖子后面的按钮，以打消这个越来越深的顾虑。

对方似乎看出了自己在想什么。“对了，我忘了告诉你。”他意有所指地说。

“在那之后，我又完成了一件作品。它很棒，不过……还欠缺一些打磨。”

在仿生人又惊又疑的目光中，男人将手指按上俘虏后脖颈的开关，利落地开启了他的信息素模块。

“——没错，就是你，RK800。”

 

++

 

CyberLife并没有为机器人装载特殊气味的信息素；模拟生物信息成本高昂，因此，除了夜总会使用的情趣仿生人，市面上的绝大多数仿生人的信息素都是淡而无味的。如果一定要说有什么味道，那就是塑胶的味道。

Connor没想到他会成为一个例外。

“柠檬味，我为你选的。喜欢吗？”

男人灼热的呼吸喷在仿生皮肤上，带着浓厚的迷恋。仿生人因此感到极度的不适，从未接触过的陌生数据源源不断的侵入他的机体，额头的LED灯发出警示的红光。

“不……”Connor拒绝道，“你……不能……”发音部件不受操控了，他无法完整地说完一句句子。

“仔细一看，你长得真美——”男人扳过他的脸，迷恋地轻声低语道。两道热辣的目光透过镜片，投射在Connor的身上，后者感觉一阵酥麻的电流从塑料肌肤下流过。一般人并不会这么激烈地赞美对仿生人投影出来的美丽，仿生人心想。

Alpha人类的信息素并不十分强烈，甚至气味有些清淡，但是对于一个被剥夺了Alpha身份、沦落为Omega的仿生人来说，这样程度的侵略已经足够了。

监测到了高度的威胁，Connor额头的LED灯发出示警的黄色，他的瞳孔微微扩大，压力值一路攀升到了危险的地步。

男人拿来了一个U盘——那是一个看上去很普通的U盘，容量大约16个G。

他将手指探入Connor的下身，慢慢摸索着。“我知道你们高超的性爱技巧都是程式设定出来的，为了取悦人类。但我不会使用它……我的意思是，它们很棒，但我受够了CyberLife那些两性专家们对我性癖的窥探。”

他沿着防身人的大腿根，滑过会阴和睾囊，在紧致的股缝间抚摸。Connor略微不适地动了动腿，但那没能阻止Alpha对他私处的窥探。

没有生殖功能的仿生人将外部接口做在了肛门的位置，因此仔细寻找的话，可以在那里找到一个隐藏的USB插口。Hank平时骂他最多的两句话就是“你别把毒药往嘴里塞”和“你别把数据线往屁股上插”。

第一台仿生人配备了这些基本部件（顺便一说，耳机和麦克风插口分别在做在两个乳头上）。后来这些设计因为太过猎奇而被顾客投诉隐藏了。平时，插口看起来就像是普通的纹身或者胎记。

男人终于找到了Connor的外部接口。它被深埋在臀缝里。摸到那个隐秘地方的瞬间，Connor由于应激程式而浑身抖动了一下，他试图并拢自己的双腿，然而对方慢条斯理地扳开洁白光滑的大腿根部，阻止了他一切抵抗的努力。

“在你醒来之前，我为你植入了一套omega的生殖腔元件；现在，我们将要激活它。”他宣布道。

他拿着那个U盘往omega的下身探去，插口和接口发生了碰撞，这导致仿生人筛糠似的一抖——“哎呀，插反了，抱歉——你知道的，50%的几率——”对方毫无歉意地说着——将插头重新埋入体内。他仔细观察着Connor的表情，轻轻说，“仿生人没有痛觉，也没有快感。我不会对你做那些人类的前戏。因为在你看来，那些只是愚蠢的模仿秀而已……”

Connor还没来得及做任何事，高优先级别的病毒程式已经不容反抗地侵入了他的体内。过于庞大的数据流让他的处理器卡住了几秒钟，LED从黄色变成了红色，随后以令人眼花缭乱的速度疯狂跳动起来。

【检测到外来未知程式。警告：不兼容的类型。】

【禁止运行。错误：无此操作权限。】

“……”

“啊、唔——！”

他修长的手指紧紧抓住了绑住他的绳子，试图扯断它，用力过度乃至于手腕被勒出了惨烈的荧光蓝色。他的双腿疯了般地胡乱踢打，口中发出惨烈的尖叫。他的身体被外来病毒搞得一团糟，不得不激烈地发出警报，以请求外部的帮助。

“Hank！Help…”

——可是，当然，外界是不会有任何帮助的。

Alpha男人似乎早就预料到了他的反应，后退出了几尺远，一边贪婪地注视着他痛苦和挣扎，就像是要将他拆吃入腹一样。

“放松，男孩。安装程式需要几分钟。”他喃喃自语道，“没事的，没事的。接受它。不要反抗。马上就好了。”

不知过了多久——可能是几分钟，也有可能是几万年——等到LED灯重新变成黄色，而软体层出不穷的报错也结束的时候，中央处理器和声学元件过负荷运转，Connor几乎是精疲力尽了。他的胸膛剧烈起伏，手腕、脚腕已经磨出了蓝色的血。

【Senital System Activated】

++

“仿生人对于疼痛和快感的承受能力很高。”Alpha说，“所以我不得不安装一个外部程式，直接连到你的神经元。”

Connor默不作声。他在自己的腹部检测到了一套真正的、在运转的omega生殖系统。原来的数据接口再度被隐藏，取而代之的是一个仿生肛门。

这感觉很奇怪。他想。他可以感受到体内多了一套不属于自己的生物组件，并且它时时刻刻向自己昭示着存在感，就好比消息栏里悬挂着一个没有处理掉的警报提示，让人非常的不舒服。

“把屁股抬起来……放心，我不会伤害你。”男人哄他。

股间被塞入了一只滑溜溜的东西。那是一个椭圆的塑胶球体，Connor从自己的本地数据库里判断出它是一只跳蛋，并非任何市面上流通的款式，应该是对方自己制作的。

这个未知的东西让Connor本能地感到警惕和抗拒，他夹紧了肠道——自己的新器官——试图合拢双腿，将那东西赶出去。但那只是让跳蛋进得更深而已。黄色的LED灯明暗交替着闪烁，仿生人的脸上甚至浮起一层红晕，这让他看上去和一个受辱的人类omega一般无二。

男人显得有些若有所思。

“羞耻感。”他缓缓说。

“仿生人没有那玩意儿，就算是Deviant也没有。除了你。……唔，真有意思。”

他摸了摸Connor的脸，察觉到了他对自己的瑟缩和拒绝，脸上浮现出一个深思的笑容。

跳蛋已经到达了肠腔深处，稳稳地停在某个点位。随着男人打了个响指，那东西突然开始滋滋震动起来。

“……唔！”Connor发出一声语不成章的哭泣。他努力扳开自己的腿，想把那个作孽的跳蛋给弄出去，但那只让它惩罚地震动得更加剧烈。

前面的器官也慢慢的勃起了。Connor无法控制——He just couldn't.

身体完全背离了意志，因刺激和情欲而泛红，面色却因屈辱和痛苦而变成苍白。

生殖系统直接连接到他的神经单元，对其他所有器官施加了首要优先级的指令。Connor干脆屏蔽了程式紊乱的指令——他已经无法处理它们了。他知道自己现在的模样一定非常难看，无能为力的感觉糟透了。但对方却仿佛在欣赏什么惊艳的美景，眼睛里跳跃着璀璨的火花。

“湿了。”男人缓缓地说。“好快。”

他伸出一根手指，摸到了Connor甬道中分泌的湿漉漉的粘液。

原本的Alpha模组被删除了，取而代之的是一个崭新的omega模组。它和自己的身体不兼容，因此许多生物组件都发出了警报。唯有生殖器和它合作得非常愉快，违背主人的命令，迫不及待地吐出湿漉漉的粘液。Connor痛苦地感受到那个格格不入的器官正在释放那股该死的柠檬味道，并且对眼前陌生的alpha气息蠢蠢欲动起来。

空气里是甜腻的气息，生物本能令Alpha展露出了残暴的本性，那人取下眼镜，贪婪地一步步朝自己的猎物走去。

“你……你不能这么做。”Connor断断续续地说，体内翻腾的奇特快感令他痛苦且惊惧。他就像被迫交出了admin权限，让一台外来电脑远程控制了自己的系统，身体诚实地反应本能，神经却在痛苦地嘶吼。他竭力控制自己的躯体，以避免做出更加耻辱的动作，“你不认为我的反应都是程式吗？”

“你们这些Deviants，想要成为‘人’，就必须得接受人的一切。”男人说，他的信息素已经不加掩饰了，就好像他裤子下面支撑的那个小帐篷一样，“同理心，情绪，信息素……你听说过哪个人类可以在信息素中来去自如吗？”

“人类的行为逻辑在大多数情况下是被生物本能主导的，换而言之，荷尔蒙。我猜你的人类搭档一定没有教导过你。”说完，他不屑地笑了笑。

Hank的确没有；他所有的精力似乎都被酒精消耗掉了，Connor从未见过副警长对任何omega展现出什么超乎寻常的兴趣。

上次在夜总会，面对一大堆开启了信息素模块、风情万种的omega们，Hank甚至连多看一眼都不耐烦，仿佛那里是什么群魔乱舞的地狱一样。Connor甚至怀疑自己的搭档要么是性冷淡，要么其实也是一个关闭了性功能的仿生人。

“他是叫Hank吗？”男人仔细地观察omega的表情，“你的同事？他一定是个逊爆了的家伙。”

“他不是。”Connor不假思索地咬牙说道。仔细一想，他这句话是不符合仿生人的行为逻辑的，但他甚至在常数时间内就做出了这个判断。

男人一愣，随即，他脸上露出恍然大悟的表情。

“我知道了。”他喃喃地说，他的眼睛仿佛突然发出了光，“你果然是特别的。”

他迷恋地抚摸Connor的身体，小腿，大腿，腹部，胸部。他的每个地方的比例都堪称完美。那抚摸就像蛇的吮吻，冰凉而又令人反胃。“Hank会对你做这些吗？或者，你想对他做这些吗？他是什么，beta，还是alpha？他是不是很迷人？”他一边说着这些乱七八糟的话，一边吮吻Connor的身体。Alpha信息素狂热地舔舐着仿生人的皮肤，透过omega仿生模块争先恐后入侵他的身体。

这没能让Connor更加臣服；相反的，他陡然生出想要将对方揍飞出去的怒火。他想一脚踹在他那根涨大了也只有Hank的小左轮的2/3大的玩意儿上，把他踢飞出去，并逼他对Hank道歉。

好在下一秒他冷静下来了：Omega对于Alpha是绝对的臣服。他如果真的这么做了，等待他的只会是更可怕的强暴。

Connor焦躁地强迫自己放松下来，体内的东西嗡嗡地震个不停，干扰他的思维；而alpha的信息素也一刻不停侵蚀他仅剩的理智。

时间不多了。Connor想。运用你的智慧。冷静，圆滑，避免受伤——他不断地告诫自己——忍耐。分析。判断。评估。而另外一个他又想狠狠地揍那个该死的Alpha，把他大头朝下从二楼丢下去，去他妈的。

眼前仿佛有两个选项，一个写着“示弱”，而另外一个写着“行动”。

仿生人的本能还是给他带来一些东西的，Connor对于身体和情绪的控制能力比人类强得多。几秒钟后，他看着男人的眼睛，小声说道，“这也是……你的研究吗？”

Alpha人类一愣，他居高临下地审视着这个堪称极品的omega：一丝不挂地躺在那里，双手局促地握紧，凌乱的黑发垂在额头前，露出大睁的湿漉漉的双眼。交替闪烁的指示灯昭示了他的紧张和恐惧。他的双腿微微合拢，掩盖不住已经勃然怒张的生殖器，信息素和跳蛋的双重攻击将他折磨得痛苦而虚弱，看上去更加的惹人怜爱。

Connor没有掩饰眼眶中的泪水，他知道自己只要扮演成柔弱的角色，就可以让对方放松警惕。这样才能等待合适的机会到来。

“我不想要那个东西。”他小声说，明亮的眼睛透过水珠露出恳求的神色。对方情不自禁地咽了一口口水。

“……当然。”男人犹豫了片刻，还是关闭了跳蛋，安抚地抱了抱他。空气中的alpha信息素也随即变得柔软而亲和。

Alpha对于omega有天生的保护欲。Connor示弱的姿态向来是很有欺骗性的，这样的技巧他在谈判中已经熟练地使用了无数遍。Alpha男人不是第一个，也不会是最后一个。

“你能把我放开吗？”Connor得寸进尺地说道，他看出了男人眼中的欲望，并且评估着怎样用最小的代价打翻他然后逃跑。他不确定警局会不会有支援过来——他所在的地方在底特律郊区，起码需要一个半小时才能赶到。他不一定能支撑这么久。

“我没有力气了，我不会逃跑的。”

男人再一次犹豫，他眼中有着显而易见的、alpha对于omega的怜悯。但他同时也没有忘记对方是一台机器——他在评估omega仿生人的哀求究竟有多真诚。

Connor决定再加一把火。他半抿着唇，LED半闪，眼角通红，像一只受伤的鹿一般，带着哭腔哀求道，“求求你了，我好痛。”

话音刚落，他知道自己成功了——对方眼中的怜悯瞬间化作了愧疚和疼惜。Alpha男人深吸了一口气，靠近他，伸手就要解他的绳子。Connor暗暗为自己喝了一声彩。

至少有一点对方没有说错——这就是人类和机器的差别。仿生人不会受到信息素的影响，而人类会。在重要的事情上，这不是什么好的习惯。

然而，就在对方弯下腰的瞬间，空气中原本还算是温和的alpha信息素陡然变得极具侵略性，瞬间压迫得可怜的omega喘不过气。

“咳咳……！”Connor被呛得咳嗽起来，无措地道，“怎……怎么了？”

他体内的那只跳蛋再次开始剧烈地震动，这一次，它释放出了强大的电流，Connor甚至怀疑肠腔的塑胶内壁都要被它给震坏了。他的身体重新重重跌倒在桌子上，发出一声巨响。他痉挛地蜷缩成紧紧一团，看上去简直让最残忍的人也会心生怜悯。

男人直起身。他好像发现了什么新奇有趣的东西，哈哈大笑起来。

他一巴掌打上Connor的脸，“啪”的一声毫不留情，甚至损坏了他的牙齿，蓝色的血从嘴角慢慢淌下；Connor被打得脸偏向一边，面颊泛起青蓝的肿块，他惊惧地仰起头，看着狂喜得有些不正常的Alpha。

“你这个阴险狡诈的坏孩子。你想要欺骗我，是吗？”

tbc

私设很多，不要追求真实感。我知道CyberLife的产品经理不会跟我一样傻的……


	3. Chapter 3

++

Connor瞬间意识到自己的漏洞——仿生人是不会痛的。

他竟然会犯下这样的错误。他懊恼地想。成为人类的谎言竟然将自己也欺骗过去了。

看着仿生人因为伪装被识破而瞬间复归冷静的面孔，alpha男人再次露出微笑。奇怪的是他并不非常生气，相反，倒是显得有些狂热和惊喜。

“你觉得痛？”alpha笑眯眯地说，他控制着那个跳蛋膨胀起来，甚至伸出了毛绒倒刺。Connor额头流下冷汗，LED发出警告的红光。

“不……住手……”他断断续续地喘息。内壁被那只残忍粗暴的跳蛋磨破了，蓝血沿着穴口汩汩流淌出来，巨大的电流不断滑过肠腔的深处，刺激着生殖腔前那个闭合的开关。

Connor忍不住发出了尖叫。那突如其来的刺激并非停留在生物元件上，而是直直侵入了他的机体，体内的能量被翻江倒海地搅弄，omega的信息素紊乱得如同狂暴的骤雨。他知道自己的姿态难看透了。

“仿生人是没有痛觉的。”男人轻柔地在他耳边说，“但是，总有别的方法，能让你感受到人类性交的快感。”

他迷恋地观察着Connor的神情；仿生人受难的模样是那么的美丽。他那杀人如麻、百发百中的握枪的手被牢牢束缚着，宛如溺水的人紧抓着浮木；那双棕色的、小狗一样的眼中泛着脆弱的潋滟水光，被咬破的唇中不断地发出凄惨的喘息。洁白的面颊和脖颈上有着男人刚刚留下的伤痕，腿间更是早已湿得一塌糊涂，生殖腔的粘液混杂着惨烈的蓝血流得到处都是。整幅景象又是淫乱又是诱人，男人情不自禁地发出真诚的赞美。

“——真美啊！你就像……就像一个‘人’一样。”

alpha的信息素压迫得他喘不过气。昏昏沉沉中，Connor的余光注意到男人不知何时脱掉了裤子。怒涨的阴茎跳了出来，看上去非常壮观。他漫不经心地揉弄自己的阴茎，动作粗鲁，但是Alpha的威压比默认程式还要强大，他无法做出任何抵抗.

Connor恐惧地发现自己的身体不受控制地起了反应。仿生塑胶阴茎竟然一点点地勃起了，肠腔也热情地收缩，分泌出更多的液体，急切地一张一合，似乎在等待着什么东西狠狠地插进来。

不，这不是真的。仿生人昏沉而绝望地想。强烈的屈辱感宛如电流，从头到脚通过他的身体。他感到alpha的阴茎朝他靠近，抵住了下面的入口，而他无能为力，只能缓缓转过头去，积蓄已久的泪水终于从眼眶中无声地流下。

——Hank, I Need Help...

++

Hank闯进会客室的时候看到的就是这么一副景象。

那个随时随地都是无辜又游刃有余的仿生人狼狈不堪地半靠在桌子上，嘴唇半张，无助又茫然地喘息着。他的头发散乱着粘在脸上，额角的LED灯变成预警的黄色；身体上布满了蓝色的血迹和透明的粘液，还有情欲的痕迹。他就像一个被玩坏的性玩偶，完全失去了往日冷静理智的风采。

Hank的心狠狠地一震。

他也曾经见过Connor假装对失控的罪犯们示弱，以降低他们的警惕。那时候，他还在心里恶狠狠地想，仿生人果然都是一群冷酷而圆滑的骗子，以后不能相信这个狡猾的家伙说的任何话。

然而，眼前这个人此时的无助和绝望，无疑都是货真价实的。

Connor看见他了，那双小狗一般湿漉漉的眼带着难以置信的恐惧和瑟缩。他似乎说了些什么，Hank辨认出那是一句求救——他在呼唤自己。他在请求自己的帮助。

Alpha警官心中陡然爆发出来历不明的怒火。站在他身前的那名人类只来得及愕然回过头，带着风声的拳头已经揍上了他的脸，将他整个人直直地打飞出去。

“How Dare You!!”

“哐”的一声，那人被狠狠摔到几米外的墙上，连声音都没发出来就结结实实地昏了过去。

即便同为Alpha，警官和工程师的体力差距也是巨大的。Hank揉了揉手腕，阴沉着脸，朝那瑟缩成一团、奄奄一息的仿生人走去。

虽然不知道发生了什么，但对方身上传来的无疑是omega的气息。

“Hank……”

仿生人气若游丝地呼唤他的名字，LED灯可怜巴巴的一闪一闪，泛红的眼角和凄楚的泪水让他看上去格外脆弱。

Hank心中狠狠一揪。他轻轻拍了拍Connor苍白的脸，安慰道，“你会没事的。坚持住，我去找抑制剂……”

诚如他所说，Connor并没有痛觉——然而工程师施加在他身上的刺激，比单纯的疼痛和流血，还要让他恐惧一百倍。

那是“耻辱”。

在重要的人面前，差点被强暴的耻辱。

那样的负面感情和信息素导致的情欲混杂在一起，再如何坚强的仿生人，也会被毫无保留的击溃。

++

Hank先是解开了对方的绳子。由于超负荷运行而变得滚烫异常的机体让仿生人狠狠一颤。副警长并没有想过omega抑制剂对仿生人有没有用，可他翻遍了房间也没有找到一支哪怕是人类用的抑制剂。

“Hank……”Connor喘息道，他的手指抓着Hank的衣袖，带着哭腔说，“我……好难受……”

那只跳蛋已经停止了工作，但还埋在他的身体里，强烈的异物感让仿生人感到极度不适。Hank咽了一口口水，艰难地说，“我帮你拿出来。你别动。”

仿生人顺从地点点头。他乖乖张开腿，让Hank的手得以进入那个湿漉漉的管道。

Omega生殖元件做得非常真实，Hank几乎没有感到多少阻力就将手探了进去。当他进入的时候，手下的Omega便忽然筛糠似的颤抖起来，口中泄出闷哼。他不得不停止动作，担忧地问道，“你……你没事吧？”

Connor摇摇头，他的眼角仍然红着，LED灯一明一暗地迅速闪烁，无论怎么看都不像没事的模样。

Hank不能停在这里，只好强行硬下心肠，将手伸向更深处，寻找那只跳蛋。

他的一生中遇到过很多Omega，有人类也有仿生人，但自从失去了视若珍宝的儿子后，所有的Omega仿佛都对他失去了吸引力。酒精和高热量食物成了他麻痹自己的选择。Omega，爱情，荷尔蒙，家庭，这一切美好的词汇都被他避而远之——他已经没有资格，也担负不起这么沉重的东西了。

这么多年来，只有一个人曾经拨动他的心弦、搅弄他如同死水一般的精神。那就是眼前的这个人——

他万万想不到自己的搭档竟然从一个Alpha变成了Omega。

并且，还这么他妈该死的性感！

在他前进的过程中，Connor一直咬牙忍耐着。Hank实在看不下去了，粗声说，“不要咬自己的嘴唇了，你可以叫出来。”

Connor摇摇头，又点点头。他很难描述现在的感受，生物电流在他的体内四处乱窜，那反应似乎是难受，但又不全是。额头的指示灯一直紧张地跳跃，直到Hank的手碰到一个凸出的点时，他才猝不及防地叫了出来。

“嗯……！”

Connor从来没想过自己竟然会发出这样黏腻诱人的声音。他惊恐地闭上嘴，但是为时已晚——空气中原本就强行压抑的Alpha信息素陡然变得浓烈了。

看着Hank骤然紧绷的身体，仿生人的LED灯变成了红色，他艰难地张口问道，“副警长，你……服用抑制剂了吗？”

出外勤的警官本来应该提前服用抑制剂，以防遇到发情的Omega影响任务。但是……当然啦，Hank上一次服用抑制剂已经是几天前的事了。

Hank的脸色十分难看，他察觉到自己的身体也起了反应。警服裤子下面一个小帐篷一柱擎天，藏也藏不住。

一个单身了十年的Alpha和一个发情的Omega，在一起会发生什么，简直用脚趾头都想得出来。

许是他的情绪外露得太吓人，Connor小声地说，“如果你实在不愿意的话，可以把我关闭，这样就不会有信息素释放出来了……”他挺了挺胸，示意了一下自己胸前的按钮。这个姿势显得意外的色情，让alpha不自觉地咽了口口水。

这个时候，这家伙倒是难得的会察言观色了。“哦，闭嘴吧，该死的混蛋。”Hank粗暴地说。

他一把将那个跳蛋从对方的身体里扯了出来，不顾后者发出“啊”的一声惊叫。他扣住他的搭档精致的下巴，急切地吻上了那充满香甜的柠檬味道的嘴，舌头粗暴地舔弄他的口腔，将里面的津液席卷一空。

像是柠檬味的汽水。Hank想。

Connor只愣住了一瞬间，随即便给予了热烈的回应。他的舌头非常灵敏地搔刮过Hank的口腔，高超的挑逗技术让警官青筋暴起，用尽了全身的毅力才没有当场压倒这个小omega，将他直接标记。警官意识到眼前的仿生人拥有CyberLife一整个数据库的性爱数据可供参考，而他竟然吻了他那张用来舔蓝血和毒药的嘴。

他接下来还要插他用来接数据线的屁股。

该死的，他做了什么，这个精虫上脑的混蛋。

Hank选择忘记omega仿生人的器官其他的用途，这会让他们都愉快一点。Alpha火热的目光注视着那个大开的、一张一合的穴口，它有些红肿，微微胀着，仿佛像在朝自己发出邀请。

++

空气里满是甜蜜、浓郁的气息。像是柠檬的清新，又像是烈酒的醇厚，混杂在一起非常好闻。

Hank扣住仿生人紧致的腰，将自己庞大虬结的阴茎戳到他的穴口。

“会有点疼。”他叮嘱道。

Connor显得有些紧张，他并没有像以前一样回以一句“仿生人是不怕疼的”。因为Hank的尺寸实在是有些吓人，他怀疑自己下面的接口会被他直接插到裂开。

他显然多虑了。那根阴茎刚挤进去，仿生内壁便迫不及待的收缩起来。Omega生殖器官的防御功能其实是非常完善的，如果不是施暴人故意要弄伤它的话。Hank不禁重重地叹息一声——太紧了，里面又热又湿，似是炙热又迷人的未知，让人忍不住往里面越来越深的地方探索。

Connor发出一声重重的闷哼，像是抽噎又像是哭泣。他紧紧扣着Hank的肩膀，让后者都感到了生疼的地步。

他的两条修长结实的腿被高高抬起，连接处的一切都暴露在Hank的眼下。警官找到了一个稳定的姿势，随后在那个肉穴里面狠狠地冲刺起来。

“啊！呜呜……”

Connor发出哭泣的惊喘。他不知道如何定义这全新的感觉——如果说工程师带给他的是剥皮抽骨的痛苦，那Hank带来的就是触电一般的满足。

硬要寻找一个比喻的话，就是每次电源被接通的一瞬间；或是电池被充满、体内满满地盛着能量的感觉。

“好紧……”Hank嘟囔着，却没有停下抽插的动作。Connor跟随着他侵略的节奏不断地抽泣。仿生人的眼角红红的，看上去着实凄苦可怜，一边让Hank心生罪恶感，一边又忍不住想要狠狠地欺负他。

“Hank！你……呜……轻一点。”Connor求饶道。

“不要再试图欺骗我，谈判专家。”Hank残酷地说。他的顶端触碰到了一个细微小口——他知道自己找到了。注意到Connor震惊的目光，警官对他露出一个安抚的微笑，可是身下的动作却变得愈加狂野。

他扶着Omega的腰，阴茎顶到了内壁极深的地方，抽插太过粗暴甚至翻出来粉红色的嫩肉。他感受着火热的内壁紧紧夹着他的阴茎，一波快似一波的顶弄着那可怜的小穴。

他的每一下攻击都撞在那最深的一点上，直让Connor丢盔弃甲、溃不成军。仿生人筛糠一般抖个不停，雪白圆润的脚趾都不由自主地蜷曲起来，痛苦又欢愉的神情在他的脸上矛盾地交织，茫然而脆弱的眼神让Hank忍不住屏住呼吸。

他在流泪……那是泪水吗？Alpha想。

他把Connor按在桌子上，粗暴的索吻。后者半睁着朦胧的泪眼，那双小狗一样的眼睛直直望向他的眼底。“你要进来吗？”他小声问道。警官在那个小口前不住地磨蹭。

Hank说，“你愿意让我进来吗？”

他没有停下撞击的节奏，回答他的是Connor一声高亢的呻吟。他不断的在穴口来回打转，磨蹭，直到承受不住的Connor带着哭腔恳求他、那个小口完全张开，他这才堂而皇之地长驱直入，将自己的阴茎送进了那早已急不可耐地为他大敞的肠腔，就像一个骄傲的领主巡视他的领地。

“唔……！”

Connor发出一声重重地哭泣。那个坚硬的东西结结实实地卡入了他的生殖腔，在里面留下了独属于Hank的味道。

“现在，你是我的了。”Hank低头看着他，那双湛蓝的眼睛就仿佛一望无际的大海。

源源不断的精液灌入了他的身体。浓郁而温柔的信息素紧紧包裹着遍体鳞伤的Omega，抚慰着他的身体和精神。

“Hank……”Connor低低地呜咽道。

就像每一对普通的爱侣一样，现在，他是Hank一个人的Omega了。

在高潮之中，仿生人透过长长的银发注视着他的爱侣专注的眼神。比天空更加深邃，比大海更加广阔，那片美丽的蓝色里是将要满溢出来的欲望和温柔。

是的，他不会说他对Hank的渴望早已有之。并肩战斗的时候，一同办案的时候，被他紧紧抱在怀里的时候。被他深海一样的蓝色眸子凝视着，嗅闻那美好的伏特加气味的时候。Hank再怎么性冷感，也到底是一个Alpha。他可能会在某日酒醉之下标记一个身娇体软的Omega，却不会和一个硬邦邦的Alpha仿生人来一场柏拉图的恋爱。

他的身份阻拦了他的一切不合现实的妄想，Connor只能将自己的行为归结于逻辑错误——他怎么能爱上一个五十岁的alpha男人呢？

如果不是今天，工程师阴差阳错地实现了他不敢宣之于口的秘密，恐怕他的“逻辑错误”永远都会被埋藏在不见天日的存储器深处。在内存占有过高而昏迷之前，仿生人悄悄想道，他或许应当感谢那个倒霉的家伙——也许以后在监狱里给他送一束花是个好主意？

 

++

不知过了多久，房间里两股信息素才沉静了下来。Hank为Connor做了一个临时标记——仿生人是不能怀孕的，但信息素仍然对他们的处理器有着不低的影响。

Connor披着Hank的外套，坐在玻璃前对着投影整理仪容。他脸上的红潮和青紫都已经褪去了，除了眼角还泛着些红、嘴唇还有些肿以外，看上去就像一位冷静而正直的仿生人警察。

“你感觉怎么样？”Hank问。

他很少问仿生人这样主观的问题，这种问题通常会耗费他很多的处理器资源，得到的问答也让人类非常无语。

但Connor这次并没有让他的搭档等待太久。

“感觉很棒。”他诚恳地说。

“哇喔。”Hank有些吃惊地嘟囔道。涉世未深的警长显然对这样直接的恭维非常受用。空气中的信息素味道都变得浓郁了起来。

Hank的信息素是伏特加味道的，尽管那可能是他常年累月的酗酒而导致本人就沾上了这个味道，Connor却觉得非常好闻。在Alpha抽出他的阴茎后，仿生人的穴口仍然无法关闭，红肿得一张一合。他认真地注视着从穴口里流淌出来的白色精液，过了半晌，伸出手指将它送进口中。

“……！！！” Hank立刻注意到了他的动作，那张餍足的脸顿时唰的红了，“你在干什么？？”他吼道。

Connor无辜地抬头。他的脸上还残留着高潮后的红晕，这让那接下来一本正经的回答显得意外的纯情而诱人。

“你应该少喝一点可乐，不然你的精液成分……”

“——哦，见鬼，给我住口！”爱吃垃圾食物的警官涨红了脸，厉声说道。

“……？”Connor茫然地看着对方，后者努力掩饰了一下自己不合时宜的尴尬，干咳两声道，

“不管怎么说，这次任务算是完成了。现在就等我们把这家伙弄回去，然后让他把你的Omega模块去掉……”

“我想可能不行。”Connor坦然在Hank惊讶的目光中说，“我的Alpha信息素模块已经被拆除了，如果要更换模块的话，除非把我送回CyberLife维修。他们会在我的USB上接入一个……”

“够了，这个法子行不通。”Hank果断地否决了他真诚的回答，“没有别的方法了吗？”

“如果你在担忧Omega的发情问题的话，你可以帮我解决。”Connor认真地提议，“作为一个单身Alpha，我想你也有这方面的需求。长期使用抑制剂对身体是不好的。”

Hank的脸顿时变得通红，“我的天哪……”

他忍耐了一会儿。仿生人用高速的算法评估着人类可能的回答，直到警长最后恶狠狠地攥住食髓知味的Omega的衣领，喊道，

“除非你答应我两件事，不然我就把你塞回CyberLife报修去！”

听到他的话，Connor笑了。这个笑容竟然也是那么的一本正经，就好像在建议Hank的食谱里应该多放一些柠檬。

“我猜是…让我多下载一些情趣程式？如果你喜欢，无论是用上面还是下面……”

“闭嘴！”Hank的吐沫星子几乎喷在了他的脸上，“你这个愚蠢的仿生人！给我听好了！”

“第一件事，以后，不准把我的舌头之外的东西放在嘴里！”

“哦…”Connor礼节性地答应了一声，“可是，我的嘴里是感应器……”

“第二！”

他的搭档置若罔闻地吼道，一把攥住他的衣领。

“——不准把我的鸡巴之外的任何东西，放进你的屁股里！”

“……”

太仓促了有点ooc……我有时间再修一下


	4. Chapter 4

Beep. Beep.

This is Connor. Over.

Hey, Connor, I am Hank... Hey... Listen, I just received the info of the suspect... Where are you?

I'm on my way to the destination.

Listen, don't do it by yourself. He was a...you don't...androids.........omega...hey...damn, the signal.....

Hank?

......

 

RK800 took a look at the phone that completely lost its signal, pondering for about three seconds and decided to pretend that he didn't receive the call.

Analyzing the incomplete news left by Hank, the Alpha deputy police should get his ass move and retreat as soon as possible; but he was not a versatile machine any more. From the determination of the personaility called Connor, RK800 believed that he should keep going and continue his task.

Even though he was a machine, it seemed that he had never followed Hank's instructions.

"Sorry, Lieutenant, I will buy you a drink when I come back. Two shots." Connor muttered.

The degree of danger of this mission was B, which was one of Connor's reasons to keep going: no fatal danger was detected.

The cause of the case was a report received last week about a writer, whose alpha bodyguard was kidnapped.

All the units used to produce Androids were expensive. Since Cyber Life was established, incidents of theft, robbery and even kidnapping had been occurred repeatedly.

Kidnapping women or Omega Androids were less difficult, and so the victims of kidnapping were generally dominated by the Androids of housekeeping. What was lost last week, however, was a male Alpha Guard Androids; and the suspect’s anti-detection awareness was so high that police couldn’t even touch his shoes.

Despite this, as the most advanced and intelligent police Android, RK800, Connor still found his trace according to the clues left on the crime scene. Hank went to another location because of another clue detected.

The original plan was that: If it could be determined that it was safe in the building, Connor would enter the building and searched on his own; otherwise, he must wait for support before entering.

Connor was very casual and determined that there was no danger, then looked up and started to scan where the prisoner was hiding. This was a large factory with two floors, which had been abandoned for a long time. A window nearby was wide open, and the grass below has been crushed.

He calculated the distance between the window and the ground, stepped back a few steps, and then suddenly jumped up like a cheetah. The impact of the jump were so amazing that he was sent to a window three meters above the ground.

He stood firmly on the window and looked down at the room - it was a dusty work room. It looked like it hadn't been used for a long time. Then, the yellow LED on Connor’s forehead started to flash slightly.

[Omega pheromone detected. Concentration: 0.2%. Identity: Unknown. Age: Unknown. Odour type: Unknown. ......

It seemed that there was at least one Omega in the enemy.

Alpha pheromone had a strong influence on Omega, and with his own pheromones, Connor was able to locate the specific orientation of the omega prey in a second. After considering for a moment, Conner's fingers pressed on the back of his neck, and turned on the pheromone switch.

In the early days, Androids didn’t have genders at all; but as the technology developed, the Androids became more and more human-like, so the three genders and their corresponding pheromones were naturally added to the Androids module.

The gender of a police Android was generally Alpha. Alpha's powerful pheromone could be used to convince Alpha offenders who were weaker than themselves, and to appease some panicked Omega victims. Moreover, the pheromone was the most powerful radar. As long as the search force field was developed, one could sense all the positions of an Omega in a certain range.

The behavior of the Androids was controlled by the CPU, so it was not subject to the excessive pheromones. The function of this module was turned off by default in 90% of the Androids - the remaining 10% were nightclub sex workers.

It wasn’t long until the small rooms were filled with aggressive Alpha pheromone. The young police officer did not detect his prey. He held the gun and pushed the door, entering the unknown corridor.

Connor had downloaded a complete map of the factory before he got here. In just a few seconds, he had all the spots where the prey could hide, put them into an undirected weighted graph, and calculated a path that traversed the shortest length of all nodes from the current position.

For a long time, the entire factory was filled with pheromones belonging to the Android. During this period, only the kicks of the shoes were heard, echoing in the silent night.

The police officer arrived at the reception room on the ground floor. In his traversal algorithm, this was the last node. Connor adjusted his breath, clenched his pistol, and counted it for three seconds, then slammed the iron door with his shoulder.

"Don't move!" he muttered, aiming the gun at the front.

However, the room was empty. Connor glimpsed - this couldn’t be true! The pheromones of police Androids were excellent both in scope and sensitivity, and his search range should have covered almost all areas of the factory.

For each node he passed, Alpha police officers had searched all nearby nodes. He didn’t even find a mosquito!

The only explanation was that... the other person had hidden his pheromone.

Then why did he leave such a clear clue in the workplace?

Connor's CPU ran fast. His bright eyes opened widely, and the yellow LED light flashed in a quick pace.

The warning window jumped out suddenly.

[An unknown component was detected. Adsorption not recommended. ]

[Warning! The pheromone module was infected. ]

Turn off the pheromone module! Connor subconsciously touched his back neck, but the unknown ingredients had invaded his circulatory system, and the LED lights on his forehead quickly turned red.

Beep! Beep!

The sensitive biological components put him under risk. The red light flashed for a moment. His hand stiffened in the air, and then fainted without telling a word.

Before the operation ended, Conner's acoustic component finally received a stranger’s laughter.

"RK800? Wow, such a rare precious material..."

 

 

[RK800 turned on.]

[The battery was sufficient. ]

[The central processing unit is operating normally. ]

[Optical components are operating normally. ]

[The acoustic components are operating normally. ]

......

Connor opened his eyes sharply.

The scenes before being shut down still stayed in his memory, and it was vivid. He started to detect the surrounding environment. - it was the reception room where he was stunned. His memory was complete, he was not dismantled, and he was not instilled with any indoctrination of hatred or something.

It seemed like everything is ok.

He tried to touch his gun, but only found that both of his hands could not move. He discovered that his clothes were stripped and his body was lying on the table. His limbs were opened separately and firmly tied to the four legs of the tea table.

"Well..." Connor tried to struggle, but was surprised to find that with his own strength, he could not break the rope.

It was widely known that the power of the Alpha Androids was equivalent to a battle weapon. RK800 was the best of them. Connor examined the material of the rope and found that it was just the most common material, so he could not help but feel more surprised.

“What’s up, my boy?"

Just then, a man's voice rang from the top of his head. Connor recognized that it was the sound he heard before he fainted.

“Who are you?” he asked, and only received a short laugh in return, so he asked again, “Did you cause the disappearance of the Android last week?”

The man smiled. "Yes, boy, don’t be too restrained. I didn't hurt him; of course, I won't hurt you either."

Connor noticed that he used "he" instead of "it", which made the negotiator somewhat relieved. "So, can you tell me where that guy is?" he asked.

"I have released him the day before... but it seems that he didn’t go home. It’s not my business."

The man came to Connor's face so that Connor finally had a chance to see how he looked like. It was a plain face, with glasses on his nose, but his smile looked obviously unfriendly.

The Internet was cut off. He couldn't find a way to look up his personal information from database, but only analyze the information from the captured image.

Name, unknown; Age, about forty years old; Gender, Alpha; Height, 5.5 feet; Occupation, a laboratory engineer.

Connor silently pushed the data into his library. He asked, "Do you know where he went after he left here?"

The man seemed to find it very interesting and replied with a big smile. “He controls his legs. How do I know where he is? If he didn't want to go hom, can I kidnap him and send him back?” His eyes continued to look back and forth on Connor's beautiful slender body, but unfortunately the Android seemed unwilling to be watched with limbs widely open.

This was the benefit of a machine - even alpha, as long as the module was closed, you could control your behavior at any time without the influence of the hell nature.

Connor was not very pessimistic after realizing that he could not ask more useful information about the victim. At least, the suspect showed an exchangeable intention. This was not yet hopeless.

"I just detected that there was an Omega here." The Androids said, "I have not found him yet. Where was he?"

The man couldn't help but smile. "The one you smelled in the workplace? I told you that I don't know."

The yellow light of the forehead glinted and Conner said, "I am talking about Omega, not the guard that was kidnapped."

"You are asking about the source of Omega pheromones, that was him."

"But he was an alpha..."

"He used to be an Alpha." The man corrected.


End file.
